Kageyama-san no Meido (Kageyama's Maid)
by KawaiiPorpoise
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata have a bet. Whoever loses has to be a servant to the other. Hinata lost. Enough said. Rated M for sexual content. Ship: Kageyama x Hinata
1. Chapter 1: Maid Hinata

影山さんのメイド (Kageyama-san no Meido)

Kageyama's Maid

Rated M

Genres: Romance and Friendship

Bio: Kageyama and Hinata made a bet. Whoever loses is the servant to the other. Hinata lost. Enough said. (They are dating in this) KageHina one-shot

Characters: Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

CHAPTER ONE - Maid Hinata

* * *

"Master, are you okay?"

He sighed. "I'm fine. Just bring me one of my juice boxes please."

"Right away sir." With that, his maid walked away. He watched them stumble in the heels and wiggle their hips slightly with each step. A smirk pulled at his lips.

He leaned back in his seat and propped his feet up on his desk. He took a deep breath in and placed his arms behind his head. This was the best bet he'd ever made.

"Erm, sir?" He turned his head to the short male in the threshold. "You're kind of out of juice." The shorty shuffled his feet and squirmed a bit, his cheeks a light pink. He played with the hem of his dress and looked at the floors he'd just waxed. Kageyama watched him with a smirk on his face.

"Hinata," he said, "come here." The carrot top wandered into the room and up to him. "I'm not thirsty, so don't worry about it." Kageyama placed a hand on the other's head and ruffled his hair lightly. The blush on Hinata's face grew darker from the sentimental touch from his taller partner.

"Now, how about you entertain me a little?" Kageyama asked with a sly smile on his face. Hinata gulped.

"H-how shall I do so?"

"Hmm..." The raven hair thought for a minute before he got an idea. "You could show off your dorky dance moves."

"Uwah?! I-I can't dance!"

"That's what will be entertaining about it. Now hop to it, slave~" Kageyama was rather enjoying this bet. If he had lost, he would have been so embarrassed and humiliated he would have probably died.

Hinata backed up a bit so the other could see all of him and thought about how to start. "H-how will I do this without music?"

"Sing a song in your head or something and do it."

"Ehh...!" The orange-haired spiker blushed more and thought of a good dance song as he slipped off the heels. Then, a popular J-pop song popped into his head and he knew how to start.

He began with raising his arms in the air and twirling his hands around. He stood up on his tip-toes and slowly lowered down to flat feet again, his arms coming down and around his neck. He twirled slowly in a circle to the music in his head and felt the frills of the maid outfit brush across his legs.

Kageyama watched from the other side of the room, slowly growing intrigued. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk. He kept his usual poker face on as his dark eyes followed his small teammate as he twirled around slowly, his hands and hips swaying and making suggestive positions that left Kageyama's lower half also interested.

Hinata spun around a little faster and giggled softly as the dress fluttered. He was actually beginning to enjoy this, even though he wasn't too fond of being in a dress, especially in front of Kageyama. It felt just like cosplaying! He stood on one foot and on his tippy toes, reaching to the sky like he does when he goes to spike a volleyball. Then, he brought himself back down and dropped to the floor, one hand feeling the wooden floor beneath him and the other behind his back. He slowly stood back up, a hand traveling along his leg seductively and lifting the dress up a bit, but not too high to where the other could see the panties he wore to complete the outfit.

Kageyama perked up a bit when he saw how sexy the other was being and figured maybe they were doing it on purpose. It surely piqued his interest even more, mostly from below. Suddenly, he stood up and made his way toward the shorter male, who was too busy focusing on dancing with his eyes closed to notice. The raven took hold on the other around their waist and purposely made contact with their bum using his crotch.

Hinata jumped and squealed softly in his arms. He turned his head to him. "K-Kageyama?"

"Hinata," the other answered, staring intensely in his big brown eyes. The shorty blushed deeply as he felt the obvious thing poking him in the butt. He knew what was going through Kageyama's mind and decided to have a little fun with it.

He put on his cutest innocent look and slowly backed his hips into the other, calling out his name softly. "Kageyama~." He watched the other's face contort just slightly. Hinata giggled in his head and rolled his hips slowly against him to the beat still in his brain.

"D-Damn it, Hinata," he heard his teammate curse. He smiled slyly and turned around in his arms to face him. Wrapping his arms around the taller one's neck, he rolled his hips more, making sure the dress fluttered softly and lifted up slightly as it rubbed against the material of Kageyama's shorts.

"Can I do any more for you today, Master~?" Hinata asked softly, the nickname pouring from his mouth and billowing off his tongue like honeysuckle. He could feel the bulge in the other's pants grow more obvious against his hipline. A sexy smirk yanked at the corner of his lips and he stood on his toes to nibble his ear.

But he was too damn short.

Kageyama noted he was having trouble and leaned down to capture the others lips against his own. The other squeaked in surprise but soon kissed back eagerly. It aroused the raven even more as he pulled his small body lush against him. The shorter crow moaned softly in his mouth, which was pretty much an invitation for his tongue.

Hinata felt Kageyama's tongue poke at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth wider and shivered as their pink organs met. They twirled around in his mouth, battling for dominance. Kageyama finally won the upper hand so Hinata let the other devour his cavern.

With a trail of saliva connecting their lips, Kageyama pulled away and panted against Hinata's face. He saw the other's cheeks flushed dark red, his cute mouth still open slightly and panting from the heated kiss.

Hinata whined softly when they departed. He looked up into his partner's eyes needily and grabbed at the collar of his T-shirt. He clung onto him tightly until the other finally realized what he wanted. Kageyama picked him up and carried him off to his bedroom. The carrot head held onto him until he was flung onto the mattress. The dress flew up and over his head. He blushed and tried to pull it down but a deep voice caught his attention.

"Wait," Kageyama called out. "Keep it up." He watched the shorty pull it down below his chin but keep it up so his lower half was exposed to him. He saw the frilly outline of the panties and felt blood rush to his nether regions. With a soft animalistic growl, he dived in and grabbed the garter with his teeth, surprising the other. His slowly slid it down his slender thigh and spit it out onto the floor. He then grabbed at the stockings and practically ripped them off. He looked up at his boyfriend's face and saw he was red up to his ears. This made him happy.

"K-Kageyama, slow down," whimpered Hinata as a hand was palming his erection through the lacy panties. He moaned out as they were lowered to expose his hard-on. The same hand wrapped around his leaking member and stroked it painfully slow. An impatient groan escaped his small mouth as he bucked up into his palm. But then a wet hot heat engulfed his penis and made him yelp. He moaned again and tangled his fingers in the raven's hair, his name slipping off his tongue in a cute whine.

Kageyama lapped and sucked softly at Hinata's manhood, his tongue massaging just below the head, making the other roll his hips up and throw his head back against the pillow in heated ecstasy. The image was so erotic and intoxicating that his own throbbing member couldn't take it anymore being cooped up in its cage.

Hinata was a moaning mess beneath the other by now, both regions below his hips being penetrated. The two fingers inside him curled up against the bundle of nerves under his bladder and made his head spin out of control. A loud moan ripped from his throat as he gripped the sheets and curled his toes in pleasure. He yelped out his boyfriend's name and blushed as it echoed in the dark empty room.

Kageyama pulled his mouth from the smaller one's standing erection and shoved his fingers in deeper. The shorter crow's body arched in zeal when he pressed the tips of his fingers against his sweet spot. He continuously massaged there and then thrust the digits in over and over, purposely avoiding the gland.

"K-Kageyama!" Hinata yelled out with a blatant groan. He backed up into his fingers to meet his thrusts. He quivered when his prostate was missed again and again. His manhood leaked for attention. He moved his hands to stroke himself but Kageyama smacked them away.

"Don't touch yourself without my permission~," he teased. Hinata whined and growled deeply into the pillow. Kageyama smirked and scissored his fingers more to stretch him out. Moans ripped from his partner's throat as his hole was opened wide. He pulled his fingers out and stared down at the puckered entrance. His own pulsing member was begging to be let out just so it could bury itself deep inside Hinata's hole.

Hinata peeked down at Kageyama and saw him take out his penis. The shorter one's eyes widened at the sight of it. It was a fucking monster! There was no way that large thing was going to fit inside of him! There was just no—!

But it was too late. With a piercing yelp, the monstrous member was slowly inserted inside of him. He called out his name to beg him to stop.

"K-Kageyama, it hurts!" he yelled out, flailing his arms and legs in hopes to hit him.

"If you'd stop moving, it wouldn't be painful!" Kageyama retorted. He saw tears in his boyfriend's eyes and felt a pang of guilt hit him. He leaned down and kissed his eyebrow. "I'm sorry it hurts, okay?"

"You don't sound so sorry," Hinata whimpered with a pout. The other rolled his eyes and planted his lips on Hinata's. The carrot top slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. Their tongues met once again and battled for a while before Kageyama won the upper hand again. A soft moan vibrated deep in Hinata's throat as their saliva mixed together while their pink organs twirled around each other.

The raven-haired boy pulled back from the kiss and trailed his bottom lip down to the shorter male's neck. He kissed the skin deeply and massaged the nerves with his tongue. When the other's neck quivered with a moan, he knew it would be okay to finally move. So with a swift move, he slowly pulled out but pushed back in carefully. He held back a groan as the walls tightened around his throbbing member.

Hinata tensed up and arched his spine off the bed as his boyfriend thrusted inside him slowly. He was trying to adjust to the feeling but it still hurt. But it also felt really weird. Something about it was starting to feel good until he burst into a fit of fervor as the bundle of nerves inside him was penetrated. He yelled out a moan and felt tears come to his eyes. He looked up at the raven and blushed deeply when he saw the face he was making.

Kageyama had finally decided to stop torturing his poor boyfriend and hit his sweet spot. When he did, the way he tightened up around him almost made him lose control and discharge inside him. But he held it back with his face slightly contorted. It wasn't a pained face though, more of a pleasured one. He noticed the shorty staring up at him with red cheeks and felt his own face heat up. He thrusted back into that same place and watched the smaller boy lose himself.

With a loud scream, Hinata begged for Kageyama to do it again. And again. And again. He had sweat beaded all over his body, the maid's uniform soaking wet. His neglected member leaked with need of attention, but whenever he tried to help himself get off, the other would smack his hand away. He whimpered and moaned as his hole was impaled over and over. It was finally feeling good and Hinata wanted more. But mostly he wanted more attention from his boyfriend. As he reached his arms up toward Kageyama, he beckoned with his fingers for him to bend down.

Kageyama noticed his cute partner asking wordlessly for affection and he was internally happy to oblige. He leaned down and let Hinata wrap his arms around his neck. As he thrusted more inside him, the smaller one wrapped his entire body around him and moaned loudly in his ear, which was pushing him over the edge.

Hinata was close, he could feel it. The knot in the pit of his stomach tightened as he neared his climax. He clung tighter to his boyfriend and whimpered in his ear that he was going to release. The other grunted something that sounded like a "me too." With another hit to his prostate, a pleasured scream tore from his throat as his seed shot out from his member and all over his stomach and the frills of the dress.

As soon as the shorter boy discharged all over himself, his walls tightened around Kageyama's pulsing manhood and sent him over the edge. With a low groan, he released his load inside of his boyfriend. He sighed satisfactorily and carefully pulled out from his quivering partner.

Hinata laid there on the mattress for a while as semen dripped down his sides and from his anus. He shivered at the feeling as he tried to sit up. He felt a sharp pain rip through his back and laid back down. He felt like crying because someone so athletic as him couldn't even sit up.

Kageyama saw the dilemma before him and carefully picked up the smaller boy after stripping him from the maid's dress. He carried him off to the bathroom and set him in the tub. He turned the knobs and grabbed some towels as the bath filled up.

Meanwhile, Hinata was on the brink of exhaustion. He stared at the clear bath water with half-lidded eyes and swirled his hands around lazily. He felt the raven climb in behind him and hold him from behind. He leaned back against his body and closed his eyes. But before he could doze off, he felt soapy fingers roam around his chest. He cracked open an eye and watched one hand travel down past his nether regions. Two fingers snaked their way inside his hole and he tensed at the feeling.

Kageyama curled his fingers a bit and scooped out the semen from the shorter one's rectum. He pulled them out when he thought it was good enough and rinsed his hand off. Then he put soap on a sponge and rubbed it gently over his boyfriend's small body. He wasn't as built as Kageyama was, but he sure had some strong will. And strong legs, for how high he can jump.

Hinata's eyes slowly closed again and the last thing he remembered before dozing off was Kageyama's deep voice softly mumbling something to him.

The raven finished up and rinsed them both off after washing himself. He stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist while the tub drained. He wrapped the softest towel he had around the carrot top and picked him up, careful not to wake him. He carried him back to the bedroom and set him on a clean section of the bed. He took off the sheets carefully and placed them in the hamper. Then, without bothering to put on new sheets, he crawled into bed next to his boyfriend and threw their towels on the floor. Curling up with the small boy against his chest, his soft hair brushing across his neck, Kageyama fell asleep, a faint smile on his face. He loved his little maid.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED?

[ADMIN SIDENOTE: JUST SO ALL OF YOU KNOW, THIS IS MY FIRST KAGEHINA FANFIC ^w^ HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! FEEL FREE TO RnR *blows kisses* ILY ALL!]


	2. Chapter 2: Maid Kageyama

CHAPTER TWO (BONUS CHAPTER) - Maid Kageyama

ADMIN NOTE: OH WOW YOU GUYS! (\\(^/^(\\) For those who gave reviews and favorited this story, bless you! *blows kisses* And since all of you seemed to really like the first chapter, which I didn't realize was apparently a genius move on my part, I have decided to give you all a bonus chapter! This time, the scenario is: if Kageyama lost the bet instead of Hinata and had to wear the maid's dress! Still rated M cuz some good smut and end with soft fluff yaoi ;) [WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES SEME!HINATA AND UKE!KAGEYAMA] please enjoy! ^.^

* * *

The raven-haired boy sat there and fidgeted in his seat as he finished fitting himself into the ridiculous and embarrassing outfit. The soft, light material of the skirt rubbed against his thighs and gave him the chills and the lacy garter made him itch. A bright pink hue crept onto his face as he heard footsteps coming from outside the closed door. He shot up and straightened his back as the doorknob turned and the door slowly inched open. A shorter boy with orange spiky hair poked his head into the room.

"Kageyama? You doing oka-?" he asked but quickly cut himself off as he caught a long glimpse of his partner in the sexy outfit. Blush crept up to his cheeks as he revelled in the sight.

"Stop staring, dumbass!" Kageyama shouted and threw a pillow at the carrot top, who dodged it easily.

"Sorry, Kageyama. It's just…" he trailed off. He couldn't find the right words to describe the way the taller male looked in such a suggestive outfit. The skirt stopped just above his knees and the collar was a deep v-neck. The sleeves were short and fluffy, white lace at the hem. Complete with a wedding garter and a cute headband, Kageyama looked good enough to eat. _Maybe later,_ Hinata thought to himself, a grin spreading across his face.

"What the hell is with that creepy grin?" Kageyama asked suddenly, snapping Hinata from his thoughts. The shorter one shook his head. "Nothing," he answered as he fully entered the room, which was his bedroom by the way, and closed the door behind him.

"I hate this," he heard the raven-hair mutter.

"Hate what?" Hinata asked as he slowly crept closer to the other.

"Losing that stupid bet. Why was the penalty wearing a fucking maid's dress?"

"I'm not quite sure...but what I am sure about is that you look really cute in it, Kageyama," Hinata said as he stood in front of the other. Kageyama scowled.

"Dumbass, no man would look cute in this kind of attire." _Although, you might,_ he thought of saying, but kept it to himself.

"But you do! With the frilliness~" he said, pointing out the lacy hem of the dress by giving it a little fluff with the wave of his hand, which he had already pulled back when the other went to swat it away.

"And the v-neck showing off your pretty skin~" he continued, running a finger over the exposed part of his chest lightly. He felt the other shiver and that enticed him to keep going.

"And that sexy wedding garter~" he finished, suddenly lifting the skirt to expose the taller boy's thin, pale legs and the lone laced accessory attached to his right thigh. He heard Kageyama make a loud noise of some sort, but ignored it as he basked in the scenery. That was when he also noticed the raven-hair had even succeeded in slipping on the striped panties that came with the outfit.

Part of Kageyama was starting to get irritated at the shorty and his teasing. The other part of him was relieved that the carrot head couldn't see the major heat rushing to his face.

"Wow, Kageyama, you went all out with this, huh~." Hinata peeked at him from behind the skirt and noticed the blush on the taller one's cheeks. A smirk crept onto his face as he slowly lowered the skirt back down.

"Sh-shut up, baka!" the raven-hair exclaimed, his cheeks getting darker. Hinata giggled cutely and leaned closer to his blushing teammate. Kageyama cowered back slowly as the carrot head eased his way inches from the other's face until he reached the wall and Hinata stared into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "Well, just do it already..!" he said, his face full-on red now.

"Oho~?" The shorter boy smiled innocently yet it felt as though a mischievous aura descended upon him, which sent shivers down Kageyama's spine. Hinata leaned in more and crashed his lips upon the other's, earning a little grunt of surprise. He waited until the other hesitantly returned the kiss, giving him permission to travel farther.

Kageyama felt his teammate's tongue insert into his mouth and wrap itself with his own. Another shiver went down his spine as he tried to fight back for dominance. He would not lose to that shorty! But eventually, he was subdued by the orange-haired spiker when their small hand snaked its way under the skirt and up to his chest to playfully pinch his nipple.

Hinata felt Kageyama twitch slightly under his touch and it pushed him to try more. He slowly rolled his thumb along the nub then flicked it softly. The taller one jolted a bit underneath him, making Hinata smirk into the kiss.

Kageyama shivered more against the smaller player and felt his cheeks grow hot in embarrassment. Having Hinata see him in this state, his usual cold demeanor collapsed, was literally a living nightmare. And what made it worse was that he was actually _enjoying_ being touched by Hinata, moreover he had a feeling of what was coming next and he objected to it immensely.

Hinata pulled back from the kiss and trailed his lips down Kageyama's neck and then suddenly lifted the skirt up over his head. Another exclaim left the raven hair's throat, but Hinata paid no attention as he trailed his tongue up from his bellybutton to his chest. He wrapped his lips around the nipple he had previously been tantalizing with his thumb and sucked gingerly on the tender nub.

Kageyama felt heat run from his face down to his groin and was even more embarrassed than he could ever be at that moment. He went to hide his red face behind his hands but it felt like there was no use. He felt Hinata's tongue lick at his chest and shivered majorly underneath his small yet heavy body. Once his tongue flicked against the tender nipple, he lost it completely and all the embarrassment he felt flew out the window, and all the regret he knew he would have became clear.

Hinata felt his partner tense up as they arched their back slightly and moaned out into the slightly-heated air of his bedroom. _Nice reaction_ , he thought as he watched his teammate subdue under him. Heat was pooled in Hinata's stomach and his pants were growing tighter from the wait. _This is going too slow_ , he thought. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled Kageyama up to an upright position. The raven hair gave him a questionable look until he had reached under the dress and yanked the panties down low enough to reveal his half-erect cock. He grasped the leaking member and slowly pumped it in his hand. The way he saw Kageyama writhe and fail to push him away amused him.

The taller teammate watched his short partner stroke his dick teasingly slow. And he had to admit, it was really fucking erotic, and some part of him wanted to see it all. He grabbed the hem of the skirt and lifted it up and held it against his chest, staring down at his partner's hand pump him slowly.

Hinata was a bit surprised when Kageyama had lifted up the dress but it amused him even more. He decided to give him a reward and stroked his member faster, giving the head a little squeeze. When the other reacted in the most cutest way ever, Hinata got impatient.

With one quick motion, the panties were flown across the room. Kageyama felt way more exposed than he should be and tried to hide, but the carrot-top smacked his hands away. He heard the cap of a bottle make a pop sound and knew what it was without having to peek. He squinted his eyes closed tightly and prepared himself mentally for what was coming next.

Except it didn't come.

He opened one eye and saw Hinata holding the bottle of lube, but none of it was on his hand. He cocked an eyebrow questionably. "Well, are you going to do it or not, dumbass?" Kageyama asked bitterly, even though it was all for show. Even though he was sure he was about to get fucked, he had a reputation to keep.

Hinata held the bottle out for him. "I was thinking _you_ could prepare yourself for me~" he said with a seductive lick to his lips and a lustful look in his big brown eyes. He took note of the major blush coming to his partner's face and giggled a bit. "Come on, Kageyama, hold out your hand~"

The raven hair hesitantly held out his hand. _Let's just get this over with_ , he thought as Hinata squirted some lube onto three of his fingers. "I'm sure I'd only need to use two~" Kageyama teased before standing on his knees, still in the shorter one's lap.

"Ouch, Kageyama, you wound me~" Hinata answered with a smirk on his face. He watched the other's hand traveled past his erection and slip under those two delicious, rounded cheeks. He kept his gaze on that area as the raven hair slowly and carefully inserted one wet finger into his own tight virgin hole.

Kageyama tensed slightly and could feel himself tighter around his own finger. It felt gross at first but as he wiggled it around and could easily thrust his finger in and out, he got used to the feeling. Until he inserted a second digit. "Ngh!" he grunted softly with the hem of the skirt in between his teeth. He wiggled the two fingers around inside his rectum and scissored them softly. It felt extremely uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, Hinata was watching him, mesmerized by the erotic twitches his body made, enthralled by the way his face switched emotions rapidly, captivated by the erotic breath coming from his mouth. His member twitched excitedly inside his jeans and he thought "fuck it" and began to undo them.

Finally, as he thrusted his fingers in deeper and almost hit the bundle of nerves he knew would send him over the edge, Kageyama began to feel good. He let a few moans seep out here and there but still kept quiet for the sake of his reputation and humanity. But when he cracked open his eyes and noticed Hinata looking like he was feeling good too, he looked down and there was the jerk carrot top fucking jerking off right there in front of him!

"B-Baka! What are you doing? Shouldn't it be more of an 'anticipation' scenario instead of a 'let me get myself off before my boyfriend does himself' one?!" Kageyama croaked out. Hinata looked up at him but seemed to ignore him.

"I-I can't wait anymore, Kageyama~ I'm sorry," he answered. He leaned up and planted his lips on the other's before they could retort back. He could feel the hot breath from their nose as they breathed while Kageyama prepared himself and Hinata got himself off watching him. The shorter one pulled back to look at their teammate and smirked a bit.

"You can probably slip in that third finger now~" he said softly and seductively in their ear.

"Sh-shut up..!" Kageyama answered, but obeyed him by inserting his third finger. He could feel his hole stretch open more against his finger and shivered at the feeling. His rim was so numb by now that he couldn't feel any pain anymore as he rocked back against the digits inside him, panting softly into the thick air between them.

"D-Damn, Kageyama~" groaned Hinata as he felt his dick harden more in his hand. "Y-You can stop now~"

Kageyama looked at him curiously but did as he said. Suddenly, he was laid back on Hinata's bed, said spiker leaning over him, his brown eyes glowing lustfully in the shadow on his face. The raven hair knew what was going to happen next, but he didn't care anymore. Ever since he had taken his fingers out, the emptiness left him needing something inside again.

Hinata lined him cock up with the other's entrance but looked into their eyes first. When they nodded slightly, a blush on their face, he pushed himself into Kageyama's tight hole.

"Ngh!" groaned the setter. He hated to admit it, but Hinata was bigger than he thought he was. His eyes tried to stare up at the ceiling above them, but the carrot head's hair was in the way. "Tch..i-is it in all the way?" he asked.

"Almost~" Hinata answered. He pulled back a bit then tried thrusting in more. "Man, even though you opened yourself up good, you're still tight~"

"Sh-shut up, dumbass, and just thrust in all the way already!" Kageyama retorted as he grabbed at Hinata's shirt and pulled him closer. With a giggle, the spiker kissed his nose and thrusted his dick in to the hilt, which made Kageyama spasm slightly and groan out.

"Wow~ It's all in~" Hinata explained.

"You don't have to tell me everything!" answered the raven hair, blushing from embarrassment.

"I-I don't know if I can hold out any longer Kageyama~"

"Idiot! You just entered!"

"But you feel so good inside~!"

"B-Baka!" He karate-chopped the carrot top's head.

"Ow! That hurt.." Hinata whined. Suddenly, he pulled out then thrusted back in quickly, earning an exclaim of surprise from the other. "Vengeance~"

"Joke's on you idiot! It didn't even hurt."

"Good~" He slammed in again. The groan that escaped his partner's throat gave him chills and enticed him to keep going.

Kageyama's groans were growing slightly louder as the shorty plunged inside him over and over. He felt his own cock twitch in anticipation and ache for release. But he would not cum before Hinata! He would not lose to him, on the court _nor_ in bed!

Hinata kept his pace with thrusting in his setter, midway between painfully slow and forcefully quick. Soon, Kageyama was wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Hinata giggled in his head and picked up the pace a bit as he lifted the other's ass up more and leaned over his body so he could reach inside him deeper. He was rewarded with cute moans from the usually cold-hearted "King of The Court."

Kageyama clung desperately to Hinata, tangling his fingers in his fluffy orange hair. He panted and moaned into his ear and practically melted when Hinata found his erogenous spot. A shrill moan burst from his throat and he wanted to cover his face in shame, but that spot was being hit over and over and over soon after.

"Ahh~ Kageyama, I'm close~" Hinata moaned near the other's ear. The way they shuddered against him, he knew they were close as well. Finally, with one last swift slam into him, Kageyama was sent over the edge, spilling his essence onto their stomachs and his chest. Mere seconds after, Hinata released his load deep inside of Kageyama's tightness.

* * *

*SpongeBob Narrator Voice*

TWO MINUTES LATER { XD }

"Kageyama, come out from under the sheets!" Hinata said, pulling hard on the blanket.

"SHUT UP, DUMBASS!" retorted Kageyama, who was wrapped up in his own little shell, in all of the blankets Hinata owned.

"Come on, Kageyama! My mom is gonna be back any minute with Natsu! You have to get dressed like nothing happened!"

There was silence before Kageyama poked his head out and glared up at the shorter male. "I'd rather die."

Hinata tried not to giggle but failed epically as he burst out laughing. "You look ridiculous!"

Kageyama was suddenly out from under the covers but was grabbing at Hinata's shirt and shaking him back and forth. "What did you say about me?!"

"Great, that got you out..! Now put on some clothes before-."

"SHOOUU-CHHAAAAN!" shouted a little voice, accompanied by tiny footsteps running down the hall. The door suddenly flew open and there stood Hinata's baby sister. And that was the end of Kageyama Tobio.

* * *

ADMIN NOTE: THAT WASN'T REALLY THE END OF THE POOR SETTER XD THANK YOU FOR READING THIS SECOND CHAPTER! THIS WAS A THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REALLY LIKED MY FIRST CHAPTER (/^3^)/~❤︎ *blows many kisses* I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE! I FELT SLIGHTLY AWKWARD FOR WRITING HINATA AS A TOP...BUT HEY, HE'D BE AN EXCELLENT TOP~ (if ya know what I mean *wink wink*) AND NOW FOR MY NEW SIGNATURE SIGN OUT:

㈄4STAY FLIPPIN'!㈄4


End file.
